


Shadows Almost Killed Your Light

by NarryEm



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola asks for Narcisse to stay after he has come to make sure that she is alright.  Naturally, saucy and cheeky banters arise.  Oh there's some fluff too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Almost Killed Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> title from Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars.
> 
> Yesterday, I said on Tumblr that I kinda wanted to write a Lorcisse drabble before I finished watching the entire episode. Two people encouraged me so here I am, writing a short, hopefully not half-bad Lorcisse scene that I hope isn't outrageously OOC for both characters.
> 
> Shout out to kitoky on Tumblr for [her encouragement](http://kitoky.tumblr.com/post/104361056298/sunset-redlipclassic-i-know-that-theres-little) .

Lola knows that it is unbecoming of a Scot as well as a personal friend of Mary's to think this way but she can't shake off the nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that Mary may not be as sound as she appeared in the throne room.  A direct assassination attempt like that had to have been jarring, and Lola wouldn't blame her queen if she was still fearful on the inside.

She remembers that Lord Narcisse is still stood in her room.   After tonight's events, she will admit to herself that she doesn't want to be alone.  No, she can't bear the thought of being alone tonight.

"If you don't mind my asking," Lola ventures, "would you be inclined to stay were I to ask that of you?"

The familiar sparkle enters Narcisse's usually cold eyes, making them appear warmer, more . . . humane.  "I wouldn't dare think of decling such offers from you, Lady Lola."

Lola smiles tightly and calls for a chambermaid.  She instructs the maid to bring her some wine and closes the door behind as the maid scurries away to the cellar.

A comfortable silence falls between Lola and Lord Narcisse as they take a seat on out of the chaises and wait for the chambermaid to return with their wine.  Compared to their first few encounters, Lola doesn't feel as uncomfortable as she used to under Lorcisse's heated and fixated gaze upon her.  He has developed an uncanny habit of staring at her, it seems.

"Am I making you uneasy?" Lorcisse asks, as though he could hear her thoughts.  Lola looks up and she sees that Lorcisse has leaned forwards, shortening the distance between them.  "Should I try and compose myself so that I am not admiring your beauty so bashfully?" A smirk tugs at one corner of his lips.

Lola raises her chin in defiance.  "It is of little importance.  You have already admitted to me that your worry was for me despite the actions I took against you.  And, well, it flatters me to know that you still think of me so often."

"I promised you that you are no longer a game to me," says Narcisse.  The look of concern and compassion on Narcisse appears to be sincere, and Lola wishes that she could believe Narcisse with the whole of her heart.  "And I suppose right now is not the best time for a confession.  But Lola," something in tone compels Lola to look into his eyes directly, "I care about you, more than my head deems appropriate.  I was wrong to have suggested that we meet in secret.  I understand that you don't want the others to speculate about the nature of our relationship."

Lola raise an eyebrow at Narcisse's outburst.  "Haven't I warned you already not to take before I give?  Correct me if I am wrong but this sounds suspiciously like the beginning of another one of your proposals."

Narcisse smiles, the first real smile that Lola has ever seen on the lord.  "Forgive me then, Lady Lola, for my presumptious transgressions."

"Which ones are you apologising for?" Lola challenges.

Narcisse is about to answer when a knock sounds on the door.  Lola permits the maid to re-enter and takes the tray of a jug of wine and two goblets from her.

"Allow me," Narcisse stops her by covering her hands with his.  A light blush rises to her cheeks as she nods and lets Narcisse take the tray from her grasp.  He sets the try down on the table between them and pours out generous amounts of wine for both of them.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Lola asks bluntly.  "You are man with many ulterior motives and even though you proclaim that you worry for my safety, I have no guarantees that Francis' decisions tomorrow will change your mind once again.  It displeases me to know down to the core of my conscience that your attraction me is not as secure as I would like it to be." She takes a rather large sip from her goblet to calm her nerves.

Narcisse remains silent until Lola has set her goblet on the table.  Then, he takes Lola's right hand into both of his and kisses the back of it.  "I cannot afford to make your another promise, especially one that is difficult for me to maintain.  However, please realise that I value your opinions and reasons behind them."  He gives her another genuine smile before he takes a small sip of the wine.  "You have a very delectable taste in wine," he comments offhandedly.

"Thank you," Lola says out of reflex. Narcisse's answering smile is warmer than the previous ones.

She doesn't think that she's made the wrong choice, asking for Narcisse to stay and chat with her.  At least, not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed for more Lorcisse in next week's episode even though in my heart, I know that it would probably focus on how Mary's inevitable PTSD will affect her daily life at court. Yeah, I'll be happy with even just one Lorcisse moment.
> 
> (If you wanna see me fangirl more about Lorcisse on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Em_24) on Wednesdasy/Thursdays, click the link and follow s'il vous plait.)


End file.
